Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for enforcing a prioritized bit rate (PBR) in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). A long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
The 3GPP LTE is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
Small cells using low power nodes are considered promising to cope with mobile traffic explosion, especially for hotspot deployments in indoor and outdoor scenarios. A low-power node generally means a node whose transmission (Tx) power is lower than macro node and base station (BS) classes, for example a pico and femto eNodeB (eNB) are both applicable. Small cell enhancements for the 3GPP LTE will focus on additional functionalities for enhanced performance in hotspot areas for indoor and outdoor using low power nodes.
In LTE Rel-12, a new study on small cell enhancement has started, where dual connectivity is supported. Dual connectivity is an operation where a given UE consumes radio resources provided by at least two different network points (master eNB (MeNB) and secondary eNB (SeNB)) connected with non-ideal backhaul while in RRC_CONNECTED. Furthermore, each eNB involved in dual connectivity for a UE may assume different roles. Those roles do not necessarily depend on the eNB's power class and can vary among UEs.
When a logical channel is configured, the corresponding radio link control (RLC) entity is established. The corresponding RLC layer and a media access control (MAC) layer are connected with the logical channel. When the logical channel is configured, a prioritized bit rate (PBR) is configured for the logical channel. The PBR is used in a logical channel prioritization (LCP) procedure.
A method for enforcing the PBR for dual connectivity effectively may be required.